


Show Me.

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Galra, Cunnilingus, Galra Lance (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Sex, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Lance grew bored as his heat progressed, Shiro being at work still. What's a guy to do? And what happens when his mate walks in on his antics?





	Show Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesTheTerrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/gifts).



> I wrote this in the Shance Support Squad server, after Ashes started sharing ideas and headcanons for a Galra AU. I'm more than happy to share this with the world, and I hope you all enjoy!

_Lance is in a frenzy. Shiro_ is still going to be gone for another varga, bringing in the next imports of cargo. And he’s forced to wait when all he wants is his mate to come home soon. What is he supposed to do with himself until then?! He’s so bored.

He tried being good and doing things productive around their apartment, but the aching need that was building in his gut as the day was passing made it impossible to focus. He cleaned and pressed their uniforms, so that should be enough.

Lance growls under his breath in frustration, settling on the bed. Shiro _still_ isn’t here. Quiznak, if he wants something done around here he has to do it himself, no matter how desperately he needs an Alpha’s help. No matter. He just needs to cool his heat down without him, one way or another.

He chucks his clothing away, spreading his legs. He hasn’t done this since first mating with Shiro, because he didn’t really need to. His Alpha’s knot is far more satisfying than anything he’d try to do himself. Besides, the one time he attempted to since their mating, Shiro seemed to be a little repulsed by it. Well, his face was dark and he couldn’t look at him. So, he took that as a loud and clear message.

His hand creeps down between his legs, and he takes a deep breath to relax. He can’t take it out if he’s nervous. Lance has to admit, though, touching himself and feeling his own slick like he’s experimenting with his body for the very first time is pretty satisfying. He deserves to give himself some love, even if he’s only doing this to ease a heat craze.

He feels so wet, and his thighs shake a bit as he soothes his tension enough to insert a fingertip. “Nmm.” His brows raise up and he tries to concentrate, shifting it in just a tad deeper. It’s not nearly enough, and while his Omega side is crying for more he tries to just take _deep breaths._ He can handle this.

Lance doesn’t mind using both hands. With his finger still inside himself, he uses his free hand to tease the slit right above it. If Shiro was here, he’d be crooning over how wet he is already and how much he wants to shove his cock deep inside him. The praises feel so real that he lets out a whine, relaxing further. He evens his breathing before easing another finger beside the first. The extra stimulation over the slit added on to it encourages himself to let go. His Alpha isn’t here to judge him.

The cooling air against his cock as he lets it move up freely has him hissing. He doesn’t remember exactly when he last had it out. Just having it briefly brush against his hand is too much contact at once. He grips the base with a whimper.

Lance continues focusing on opening himself up, and _fuck,_ his fingers aren’t big enough! He feels hotter, sweating while pumping them further inside him. Bending his thighs back, he makes sure his body is ready for more. He’s reluctant to take anything out of him though, now that at least _something_ is relieving his burning.

He reminds himself that what he’s about to do will feel just as good as Shiro’s cock. Hey, maybe since it’s been so long it’ll feel better than he remembers! Here goes nothing.

He bites back a cry as he slides his fingers out. Bless his Omega biology for making his cock feel just as slick as his hole. He’ll have no problems pushing it in, with it being flexible and prehensile compared to the rough nature of an Alpha’s girth. He keeps himself open, reminding himself to stay relaxed if he plans on taking _anything_ tonight. His hand guides it down lower and the tip is just barely kissing his hole when he jolts from a sudden shock of pleasure, his thighs starting to tightly close.

“Hah… c’mon,” he whines in between rushed breaths, trying to fight the overwhelming arousal. He’d forgotten how incredible it felt when he’d join both of them together, with his insides being stretched wonderfully while his own cock is giving it action amidst the tightness.

More slick is coating him and he swallows thickly, trying a second time to push it in. He clamps down on his bottom lip a little too hard to bite back a loud moan, easing his cock further inside himself and connecting them together. His heart’s pounding, and he doesn’t care who hears him now by the time it’s settled nearly halfway.

“Fuuuck,” he whimpers, his thighs shaking as he shifts himself at an angle to start a slow, careful pace.

 _Easy does it,_ he thinks to himself, even though the stimulation of being filled and fucking into his own hot, tight warmth done simultaneously is almost too much to take. And he’d just started! How’s he supposed to keep going when he already feels close?

He powers through it, his head pressing back further into the bed as he thrusts inside himself again. He guides it as if he’s holding a toy, taking his time when all he wants to do is slam into himself harder. He wants to savor it, feeling like he knows his own body in a way that his Alpha doesn’t.

There’s an obscene squelching sound coming from between his legs while he picks up the pace, and his breathing grows heavier with each thrust. As much as he longs for his Alpha to take care of him, this is just as good. It _really_ is. He clenches around himself with each wave of pleasure, his mouth hanging open as gasps and an occasional whine will slip out.

“Mmf… Ohh _yes,”_ he breathes out to no one, encouraging himself to let go a little more and drive his cock in deeper. It’s so close to hitting his sweet spot, yet he can’t get that perfect angle just yet. “Y-yes. Please…”

His eyes shoot right open when he finally hits it, convulsing as his back arches high off the bed. His own muscles to do more work for him than his hand does, and he feels his cock hitting himself perfectly while he barely lifts a finger. He’s getting the hang of this, seeing stars dancing on the ceiling as the pace is growing maddeningly.

“Yeesss! YES!” he shouts, gripping his sheets. “Oooo fuck, just like that!”

He doesn’t care how loud he’s being now. He can feel a heat coiling tightly in his stomach. He’s getting off a lot faster than he expected to, and he keens loudly while clenching down harder on his own dick. He’s convulsing, and he’s so, _so_ close.

“F-fucking… _Yes!!”_ Tears start running down his face, and he’s on Cloud Nine. He’s almost there… He’s going to…

“What the _fuck’s_ going on in here?!”

Lance is startled right out of his trance, shaken to his very core at hearing his Alpha’s booming voice. He cowers, that fire that almost released fizzling and being quickly snuffed out. It’s the worst orgasm he’s ever had. “…S-Shiro?”

“Lance?” He was already in a predatory stance, his fists clenched and teeth bared. He’d started to retract when realizing he’d jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Lance squirms nervously. Realizing his own cock is still deep within him, he retracts it with a wince, yanking the sheets up as embarrassment hits him like a cargo ship. “I-I’m so sorry…”

“Lance, I thought someone was in here.” He relaxes more, no longer bristling with fury. “I should’ve trusted you. I’m sorry…” Seeing his Omega growing distressed tugs at his heart. “Are you okay? Why are you hiding from me?” He reaches to move the blankets back down.

Lance keeps them held tightly and shivers. “N-not for nothing, but you looked like you were gonna rip my throat out.”

“That’s my own fault for getting defensive, not yours. Please forgive me.”

He bites his lip and shakily nods. “It’s alright, Shiro.”

Shiro tries soothing over Lance’s bond mark, but it doesn’t work to relieve him. “You’re in heat, babe. How bad is it?”

He swallows thickly. “S-so bad.” He’s still sweating, that release doing absolutely nothing for him. “I need you…”

“You sounded like you didn’t need me _that_ much,” he teases, but that nearly makes Lance cry. “C’mon, you know I’m kidding. I’m not mad. Baby…”

He peeks from the blankets again, shaking his head. “Lemme just… put it back in.” He squirms while trying to ease his cock back down the slit, retracting it. He’s still hard, so it’s a little difficult.

“Hey, don’t,” he frowns. “Why don’t you ever let me see it?”

“Because you think it’s gross,” he mumbles without skipping a beat.

There’s a pause. “Lance, when did I ever say that?”

He gulps. “Well… you never actually said it, but you think it. You always look away from it.”

At that, Shiro grunts as he reaches for the bottom of the sheets, yanking them right off the bed. Lance recoils, hurrying to cover it but his mate is having _none_ of that. He takes hold of his wrists, his grip gentle, and he shifts them away so he can have a nice view.

“Fuck, babe, it’s big,” Shiro gasps, sounding surprised as he takes hold of it.

Lance’s breath hitches. “D-don’t look so shocked. Yours is still bigger.” He feels his mate squeeze at his cock and starts to squirm, the touch new and exciting.

He’s about to say something else, but whatever it was he completely forgot about when Shiro leans up and kisses him, long and gentle. “From now on… If you wanna have it out, don’t ever feel like you have to hide it from me. I love everything about you, Lance.”

“Oh, Shiro,” he croons, his head tilting back to let his mate kiss his neck. He’s not able to enjoy this moment of quiet for long, for another huge pulse from his heat leaves him reeling. “Babe please, I-I need it.”

“I’m right here.” He moves back to give him his space again, and Lance is about to object when he then feels his mate spread his thighs apart. He lets out a long whistle. “Damn. You opened yourself _real good._ ”

Flustered, Lance hides his face while his toes curl. He’s not going to keep teasing him about it, is he?

“You know…”

Lance jolts when Shiro’s hand is on his dick again, and he’s stroking it experimentally. But Shiro’s not done talking.

“…I may have barged in here a little too harshly, but from what I saw, seeing you fuck yourself was so hot babe.” His kisses shift down to his shoulder. “I know you want me now, but can you… can you do that again?”

He moans while glancing down. Shiro’s still holding his cock, guiding it back to his hole. It doesn’t help that his thick fingertips are just sitting right inside him, making sure he’s stretched. With a shaky nod, he spreads his legs again. “Really? Please, c-can I—?”

“Yes,” he growls, his voice pitching lower with want. “In fact, allow me to help.”

He nods more rapidly, babbling out his pleas all at once as Shiro helps him get ready. He’s guiding it further inside him, aiding the tip of his cock to settle in. His fingers move away, and Lance is helpless as his mate more than willingly pushes it back inside him.

Lance thought it felt good before, but with his Alpha’s bold scent filling the room and his wild eyes watching his every move, it is ten times better.

“Can you move it on your own?” he asks curiously.

He nods, still breathless as he gets his hold back on his cock the way he did before. “After a while. I-I need to start up first.”

Shiro is undressing all the while, letting out a pleased hum. “Show me.”

His eyes flutter closed as he concentrates. He’s a little embarrassed, but he tries to imagine that he’s the only one in here again. It helps, sure enough. He begins at the slow pace he started with, another wave of heat making it easier to manage. He helplessly lets out a moan at the sensation, slowly trying to lose himself in the moment again.

And then he hears _Shiro_ groaning. His eyes shoot right open as he looks. Shiro’s got a hand around himself, stroking himself to full hardness but making no move to stop him. Lance feels a little more confident knowing his mate is enjoying the show.

He plays his moans up a little bit more this time, wanting Shiro to hear just how good his own cock is making him feel. He fucks himself with it faster, the wet noises being too hard to ignore. His toes start to curl, his thighs closing as it’s all growing too much.

His Alpha takes one of his legs and pries it right back open, not letting him hide the gorgeous sight. Lance is beside himself, now able to just let his cock do all the work for him. As he fucks faster it’s feeling so good all over again.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Shiro croons, his lips quirking up into a smirk while he’s still jacking off. “Look how wet you are. You must really want it, hm?”

“Y-yes!” He gasps quickly, shaking as the heat grows again. He’s now getting the right angle inside himself, clenching down again. But this time, he lets out a noise that sounds more like a scream. “I-I can’t—Shiro, I’ll cum!”

“Do it.” He grins wildly. “Lemme see you cum. Such a dirty little thing, getting yourself off with your own dick.”

 _“Ahhh! S-Shiro,_ I’m…! Guh—!” He gives in to his own thrusts, only needing a few more to get himself over the edge. And the way his body reacts is too fucking good! He’s clenching down on his cock so tightly, milking any and all fluids out of it. He fills himself up, the wet sensation feeling like fire as he yells. He’s loud and borderline screaming, his body twitching as he isn’t sure just _where_ to ride his release out.

His pulse is deafening in his ears, and he’s breathing hard while trying to come down from his high. He’s so boneless, feeling his cock finally retracting. He just _feels_ sloppy, knowing that his own mess is probably everywhere.

“Fuck…” Shiro gasps, and Lance is now well aware that he’s hovering right over him. “That was so gorgeous, baby.”

“Shiro,” he whines, smiling wearily while his breathing evens. He can’t help but feel like he needs even more, despite just cumming, but he wasn’t going to bother his mate with that information.

An iron grip on his thighs makes him gasp, and Shiro’s lips ghosts over his own before he’s sitting back up. He’s staring down at his crotch hungrily, and it’s a look that always has Lance reeling.

Shiro chuckles, coming right from his chest. “But I’m not through with you yet.”

Lance barely has time to register it.

“You’re _filthy,_ Lance. What am I going to do with you?”

Next thing he knows, Shiro’s face is buried between his legs, and Lance lets out a sob from the overstimulation as he’s being devoured. He quickly reaches down to grip at his mate’s head, at first trying to keep him away because he likes it but it’s _too much._ But that feeling doesn’t last long. His hips rock against Shiro’s mouth, and he has a tight grip as he pulls his face even _closer._

He can hear the absolutely dirty noises Shiro’s making, licking at him and slurping it all up. He’s never felt this eager for it in his life.

“Shiro—! F-fuck, _Shiro!”_ he shouts as Shiro’s hand snakes up to feel up his body. He’s shivering, feeling himself very quickly tumbling over the edge the more his mate eats him out. “Ahhaa—fuck!”

He’s seeing white, feeling Shiro tease at his slit with his tongue and stimulating his dick back to hardness. He replaces his mouth with his fingers so he can continue fucking him, and that good tongue is running right up and down the base.

Lance’s voice is growing hoarse from his screaming, and he dirties himself up even more as he cums a third time. His thighs close around Shiro’s head, keeping him right there so he can keep going. His mouth is _everywhere._ It’s on his cock, licking his hole and joining his fingers, and it’s on his thighs…

He’s sobbing at this point, the pleasure way too much but his heat is _still_ begging for more. There’s only on thing that he wants now. He needs his knot. Nothing else can satisfy him now.

And Shiro _knows_ it. He lets his mate catch his breath, but he’s doing all he can to keep Lance stimulated. He soothes over his body with his hands, settling between his legs.

“D-don’t hold back…” Lance’s voice is so weary, but the desire is still burning in his eyes.

Shiro grins at that. “When do I ever?” He positions right then, the tip right up against his hole.

“Y-yes, that’s…” He convulses again as Shiro pushes in further. The Alpha is just _so big._ He holds his shoulders tightly, pulling him closer as his claws start digging into his skin. “Fuck…”

It’s just like his Alpha to not waste any time. He feels him begin to thrust, pumping in and out of him at a slow pace that normally would have him growling in frustration. But right now, he’s grateful for it. His heat has been wicked this cycle, and Shiro knows just how to take care of him. He feels himself cooling off, though, groaning in relief as he relishes in the fact it’s his last round for a good while.

“Lance… baby, you feel so good,” Shiro groans above him, using all his weight to drive himself further into him. He’s soon bottoming out, balls deep as Lance pulls him closer using his legs. He takes it all, loving his mate and trusting him to make him feel better.

“Nnn yes,” he whines, squirming and weakly rocking his hips up. “S-Shiro…”

Shiro has more than enough strength for the two of them, crooning and allowing Lance to relax further while grinding deeper. He hits right into his sweet spot every time, knowing that his poor mate is tired and wanting to help him finish as soon as possible.

“You’re so perfect, Lance,” he hums, their foreheads pressed together while his hips continue snapping in hard and in perfect time. “S-so good. I love you.”

“I-I lov—” He chokes on his words, finding that his release isn’t too far behind at all. He’s boneless and pliant, just staying in whatever position Shiro wants him to be. “I-I can’t anymore,” he whimpers.

“Easy, baby.” His kisses on his body turn more rushed and sensual, and Lance knows he’ll soon be reaching his own end. “Just let go for me. I’m right here.”

Lance lets loose a punched out cry at every thrust, each one bringing him closer and closer. Sure enough, Shiro takes him right over, being right there to catch him as he falls. It’s a weak release, but at least he’s cooling down now. That reward has never felt sweeter.

He gasps as Shiro’s knot begins to swell. He hasn’t stopped yet, even with Lance writhing in the aftershocks. He holds his Alpha tightly, keening as he feels like he’s being stretched even further. Fuck, he loves his knot. He’d keep it inside _all day_ if he could.

Shiro’s locked in place, moaning out against Lance’s skin as he spills hotly inside him. They lie there like that, trembling and tying their damnedest to come down from their highs. Both of them are covered in and taste like sex, but neither of them care as they embrace each other, giving lazy kisses and staying familiar. It all keeps Lance grounded, and his heat dissipates for the time being.

They’re both speechless during this time, Shiro holding him close while still locked to him. He soothes him with more kisses on his body, covering collar and neck with them. It has Lance purring, gently scratching behind his ears to give his large mate everything he deserves in return.

“Wow…” Lance gasps after a while, his breathing slow now.

“I know.” Shiro laughs, carefully pulling out when his knot goes down. He keeps Lance in his arms and hauls the blankets back up from off the floor. “That was incredible.”

The Omega’s already exhausted, nuzzling into his mate and letting out a sleepy yawn. “I’ll be thinking about it… forever.”

“You flatter me,” he teases, grinning as they kiss each other. “We’ve still got a long weekend ahead of us. Get some rest.”

He’s already dozing off. “Whatever you say…”

\--

 _Lance would be more disgruntled over_ the strenuous tasks at work if it weren’t for the special news he received just a few vargas earlier. Shiro is coming home from the ports any minute, and he can’t wait to tell him! He decides to make a special meal for them, cooking all his favorites.

There’s a part of him that worries now isn’t a good time to bring a child into this world, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s just far too excited to be a dad! He hopes Shiro will be just as excited as he is.

“I’m home!” The door opens, and Shiro reveals himself just as dinner is set on the table.

“Babe!” Lance quickly rushes up and into his mate’s arms. He happily leaves kisses on his face, making Shiro laugh while holding him up.

“What’s gotten into you?” he teases while laughing. “Everything okay?”

“More than okay,” he grins. “I’ve never felt better.” He shifts back down to take him over to the table. “Before we eat, there’s something I have to tell you.”

“Okay…” He looks him up and down and smiles as he’s holding his hand.

Lance grins gives him a kiss. He takes one of his large hands to rest it over his abdomen. “Looks like our shenanigans really paid off, huh?”

“What do you…” Shiro’s face slowly lights up when he realizes. “Y-you mean?!”

“Yes,” he giggles, now both their hands resting on his belly.

Shiro pulls him close and kisses his face, absolutely delighted. “Oh, Lance…”

They get so excited that they nearly forget about their dinner. They already begin planning for their bundle of joy right away, wanting to be more than ready for the months ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
